percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Oberon's Challenges (The Olympian Games)
These are all the challenges Alex Oberon faces in The Olympian Games. His first challenge is to fight a chimera in a pitch black cave, and he succeeds the challenge, heading into the next round. Round 1 Alex's POV I opened my eyes to see nothing. There was absolutely no light, anywhere. I searched my pockets, but I had no weapons. My backpack wasn't here either. What the hell is going on? I started to sweat. Whatever I was facing was coming soon, because Hera couldn't leave me here forever. I started to walk slowly, hoping I could find something to lean on or touch. Judging by the temperature and texture of the ground, I was in a cave. And a narrow one. I then awkwardly hit my head on a stalactite. "OW!" I yelled. I rubbed my head, and held my hand up, feeling a ton of loose pieces of rock. When I realized that they were stalactites, I yanked them off, created a loud'' crack'' and giving me a weapon. Then I heard a soft growling. I slowly angled my head, hoping I would be able to tell where exactly it was coming from. Then there were loud footsteps. Well, more like paw steps. I braced myself, and got ready to throw my stalactite. I listened closer, and then thrust the stalactite at the monster. There was a high pitched yelp, and for a second I hoped I had a wimpy monster. Then there was a deafening roar, a lion's roar. The Nemean Lion. Crap. I gave a powerful leap across the cave, and I landed on the other wall. There was a loud crunch as the Lion hit its head on the wall, giving a second squeal. I pulled off another stalactite and pounded the wall next to me, hoping it would go for the bait. I heard the Lion pounce off of the wall, and it hit area right next to my face. It shook its head and I got the stalactite, trying to hit its mouth. But I guess I didn't, because there was another roar and a paw swiped through the air in front of me. I leapt away, and decided I needed to use my powers now. I held out my palms towards the sound of the lion's breathing and released a blue jet. The comet like explosion of energy lit up the room, and I watched as the golden lion was thrown ten feet away. Somehow, the room still glowed from the energy, and the lion spotted me. And now, was the time to run. I bolted away as the lion chased me through the endless tunnel. I looked up, and made sure that the ceiling was tall enough for me to perform my stunt. I waited a second, and then did a back flip over the lions head. I landed about twenty feet behind the lion, which kept running in the opposite direction. There was loud crash as it hit a pile of rocks. I took the few spare seconds to figure out a plan, and got ready. I created an elve that emanated a circle of red energy around my body, and making everything ahead of me glow like day. The lion whipped around like a cat, and barreled towards me angrily. I then summoned up all of my energy, and when the lion was ten feet away, I released a sprite. Fiery tendrils of red and purple light erupted towards it. I watched as they encircled the lion’s body and it was covered in flames. It whined quietly as its mouth glowed from the skyfire. I then created powerful winds around me that ripped the stalactites off of the ceiling, and I made them move at top speeds. Once they were fast enough, I directed them towards the fat cat, and the its mouth was impaled with multiple pieces of silvery rock. I watched as its body flattened into dust, covering the ground, and leaving a golden hoodie jacket behind. I looked at it and gingerly put it on, wondering if I looked cool. And then, I was teleported back to Olympus in a flash of white light. Round 2 Category:The Olympian Games Category:Dagostino